Episode 510
Episode 510 is the tenth episode of Season 5 of JayGT, and the tenth and final auditions episode of the season. It came after Episode 509 and before Episode 511. FULL EPISODE (Smack use Proxysite) Auditioned Vegas Round The acts that made it through the auditions were all flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Top 80 *Ring Masters, Dancers (Y Y Y Y) *Wreckless, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *The South Philly Vikings, Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Anna and Patryk, Ballroom Dancers (Y M Y Y) *Strikers All Stars, Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Mona Sampath Dance Company, Bollywood Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Kruti Dance Academy, Indian Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Popping Kyle, Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Rudi Macaggi, Danger Acrobat (Y Y Y .) *Twisted Trystan & Krystan, Sideshow Performers (Y Y Y .) *Jeremy VanSchoonhoven, Stunt Biker (Y Y Y .) *The Strong Man, Strongman (Y Y Y .) *AscenDance, Rock Climbing Dancers (Y Y Y .) *Team X-Pogo, Pogo Stunt Team (Y Y Y .) *Maricar, Burlesque Painter (Y Y Y .) *Hepsfury & Perego Live, Projector Controller and Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Jeffrey Vinokur, Dancing Mad Scientist (Y Y Y .) *Pizza Patt, Pizza Dough Juggler (Y Y Y .) *Taylor Mathews, Singer/Guitarist (Y Y Y .) *CJ Dippa, Rapper and Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Prince Poppycock, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Carlos Aponte, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Alice Tan Ridley, Singer (Y Y Y .) *Debra Romer, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y .) *Jackie Evancho, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Bert & Frannie Davis & The Muttley Crew, Dog Act (Y Y Y .) *Pup, Dog and Singing Owner (Y Y Y .) *Jia-Yi He, Harmonica Player (Y Y Y .) *Lindsey Stirling, Hip-Hop Violinist (Y Y Y .) *Antonio Restivo, Fire Performer Magician (Y Y Y .) *Michael Grasso, Magician (Y Y Y .) *Chipps Cooney, Comedy Magician (Y Y Y .) *Dan Sperry, Magician (Y Y Y .) *Doogie Horner, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y .) *Mrs. Hughes, Stand-up Comedienne (Y Y Y .) *Austin Anderson, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y .) *Gentlemen of NUCO, Band (Y Y Y .) *Bhangra Empire, Indian Folk Dance Group (Y M Y Y) *Ms. Donna, Samoan Knife Thrower (M Y Y Y) *Danger Committee, Danger Group (Y Y M Y) *Nick Pike, Juggler (M Y Y Y) *Paul Bunyan Lumberjack Show, Lumberjack Group (M Y Y Y) *Polina Volchek, Acrobat (Y X Y Y) *Jayna Lee, Strongwoman (M Y Y Y) *New Directions Veterans Choir, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *PLUtonic, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *Christina and Ali, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) *NU Covenant, Gospel Group (Y Y M Y) *Hannibal Means, Singer/Pianist (Y M Y Y) *Simeon Mulder, Pianist (Y Y M Y) *MURRAY, Magician (Y Y M Y) *Studio One Young Beast Society, Dance Group (Y M Y M) *RNG, Dance Group (Y Y M M) *Naishon Jones, Dancer (Y Y M M) *Ryan Rodriguez, Dancer (M M Y Y) *Booker Forté, Dancer (M M Y Y) *Michael Lipari & Ashleigh Dejon, Aerialists (M M Y Y) *Dylan Plummer, Jump Roper (M M Y Y) *Ronith, Indian Actor and Impressionist (Y M M Y) *Erin Barylski, Splits Painter (M M Y Y) *Sumo Champs, Sumo Wrestlers (Y M M Y) *Rick Smith Jr., Card Thrower (M Y Y M) *Mark Hayward, Marshmallow Catcher (M Y Y M) *Luigi, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) *Kevin Colis, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) *Cody Joe Tillman, Singer and Guitarist (Y M M Y) *April Lane, Singer (Y M M Y) *Kristina Young, Singer (M M Y Y) *Harmonica Pierre, Harmonica Player (Y Y M M) *Frankie Elliston, Magician (M M Y Y) *William Scott Anderson, Magician (Y Y M M) *The Strange Familiar, Band (Y M Y M) *Kaya and Sadie, Belly Dancers (Y X Y M) *Da Maniacs, Dance Group (Y Y X M) *SwingShift Side Show, Sideshow Performers (Y M Y X) *The Amazing Amy, Meth Addict (Y X M Y) *Joe Menchetti, Speed Eater (Y Y M X) *Eric Koloski, Yo-Yoer (M Y X Y) *Blake Henderson, Singer and Guitarist (Y X Y Y) *Future Funk, Dance Duo (Y X Y Y) Eliminated *Stacy Weaver, Singer (X X X .) *Jenna Adora Somar, Singer (X X X .) *Sponjetta Parrish, Singer (X X X .) *MAS, Belly Dancer (Y X X X) *Tom Zemke, Singer and Dancer (M X X X) *Jason Dowty, Singer (X M X X) *Northwest Dance & Acro, Dance Group (M M X X) *Jilla, Fire Dancer (X M M X) *Chip Townsend & Team Chip, Martial Artists (M M X X) *Sally Cohn, Hand Whistler (M X M X) *California Twang, Vocal Duo (M M X M) *Kung Fu Heroes, Martial Artists (M Y X X) *Connor Doran, Indoor Kite Flyer (M Y X X) *Arthur Nakane, One Man Band (M X Y X) *The Hot Shot Tap Dancers, Tap Dancing Group (Y M X M) *Anthony Lucia, Trick Roper (M M Y X) *Mary Ellen, Singer and Pianist (M X M Y) *Elaine Terranova, Singer and Dancer (Y X M M) *The Spellbinder, Magician (M X M Y) *Sky Sirens, Trapeze Artists (X M M Y) *Danyavaad & The Shimmy Sisters, Band and Belly Dancers (M M M M) *Fafo, Dancer (M M M M) *Phil Trau, Tap Dancer (M M M M) *Max Winfrey, Knife Thrower/Juggler (M M M M) *Paul Safy Jr., Singer (M M M M) *Aisea Poulivaati, Singer and Pianist (M M M M) *Justin Hopkins, Singer and Pianist (M M M M) *Cam Hodges, Singer and Guitarist (M M M M) *Nina Mojares & Legit, Singer and Dance Group (M M M M) *Maestro Alexander Bui, Pianist (M M M M) *Main Squeeze Orchestra, Accordion Band (M M M M) *Iron Horse, Rockabilly Band (M M M M) *ShaeLaurel, Band (M M M M) *Darren Finizio, AGT Wiki Ruiner (Y Y X X) *Kent Jenkins, PVC Instrumentalist (Y Y X X) *Style Proz Crew, Dance Group (X Y Y X) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 5 Audition Episodes